


Ночной сад у старого пруда

by Jelise_A



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Melancholy, Pre-Het, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Есть такие цветы, которые расцветают только ночью. Вот и любовь Эдварда по-братски чиста — до тех пор, пока сердце не оказывается на неверной территории сумерек.
Relationships: Edward Midford/Elizabeth Midford, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 3





	Ночной сад у старого пруда

Летом Лиззи ловила бабочек — аккуратно, но уверенно выкидывала руку с сачком, и сразу много их оказывалось за плетёной сеткой; цветы и колосья покачивались от её быстрых лёгких движений. А после она выпускала бабочек, и они ненадолго замирали вокруг её лица красивым пёстрым облаком, прежде чем разлететься во все стороны. 

Левее от главного паркового ансамбля, за статуями Муз, начиналась неприметная каменная дорожка из розоватого мрамора, испещрённого нервными белыми жилками. Весь август Лиззи спускалась по ней к старому пруду и заброшенному саду, порой даже без Паулы, одна. Рвала мокрые от вечерней влаги пионы и нарциссы, и на светлом платье оставались пятна. Взрослеет, становится женщиной, говорил папа, по-доброму усмехаясь. Мама щурила свои прекрасные глаза, но ничего не делала с этим странным отчуждением и появившейся тягой к одиночеству, ведь на уроках фехтования к Лиззи было уже не придраться. 

Может, она взрослела, а может, именно тогда начала размышлять о том, кто вернулся после трагедии черт знает откуда — её жених или его брат. Большую часть времени Лиззи была как Лиззи, смеялась, болтала, сражалась, немного смущалась своего роста, вызывала улыбки у всех, кто бросал на неё даже мимолетный взгляд, и Эдвард сам не переживал до тех пор, пока она не сбежала. 

Как он ругал себя порой. Каким он себя ощущал беспомощным. 

— Через неделю-другую будет снег, думаю, — сказал отец, глядя в окно, за которым не прекращался ледяной и по-ноябрьски злой дождь. — Элизабет, кхм... милая...

Лиззи куталась в чужие одежды, замерев у камина с низко опущенной головой и тенью верной Паулы за плечом. Она даже не подняла глаз. 

— Оставьте до завтра разговоры, отец, — взмолился Эдвард. — Матушка?.. 

— Мы нанесём визит... графу, — та запнулась, но не выдала лишних эмоций и только властно, со скрытой лаской, потрепала Лиззи по волосам, — но позже. Паула, пожалуйста, помоги миледи принять горячую ванну. Пусть она немного поест и ляжет спать поскорее. 

Эдвард не сомкнул глаз целую ночь, вращая в мыслях всё, что случилось в поместье Фантомхайв, арест одного близнеца и слова — другого. Всё, что Лиззи сказала ему по дороге домой, жгло сердце — и немного под веками, однако последующие дни прошли на удивление спокойно. В колледж он, конечно, не вернулся, и мать даже не стала его уговаривать — видимо, испытывала ту же неясную тревогу, хоть и продолжала молчать. Она с отцом побывала у Сиэля — настоящего — в гостях; когда по возвращении обедали всей семьёй, папа как-то досадливо крякнул, растерянно пожаловался на странное молчание Гробовщика, задумался вслух, чем же Сиэль мог быть настолько ранен, что не восстановился за месяцы — и не стоит ли выписать ему из Лондона хорошего врача. 

Лиззи выглядела бледнее обычного и молча пила чай с молоком, тень ресниц терялась под глазами в темноте бессонницы — ту и родные стены не излечили. Гробовщик и Сиэль решили, что старшим Мидфордам знать о воскрешении не обязательно, и Эдварду отчего-то было неприятно. Лиззи прятала дрожь в ногах под обеденным столом; он быстро дотянулся до её запястья, пожал, глянул в задумчивые глаза, пытаясь передать — всё хорошо, я рядом. Лиззи ответила благодарной улыбкой и постепенно успокоилась. 

На кого из близнецов Эдвард, интересно, злился теперь больше. 

Лиззи очень много гуляла по парку, несмотря на приближение декабря — в компании поверенной её души Паулы. Эдвард часто наблюдал за тем, как девушки, обе в шерстяных платьях и под короткими пелеринами, медленно идут по розовой мраморной дорожке — вниз, к водоёму. Там часто собирался густой туман. 

Он тайно следил за этими прогулками, прячась среди разросшихся деревьев и досадуя на себя. Испытывал отзвук смущения, поскольку летом, решив однажды срезать через деревья, случайно увидел, как Паула, нырнувшая за розовый куст, подняла юбку и принялась поправлять панталоны и серые чулки. Эдвард забыл, что такое поведение недостойно джентльмена, и ещё пару дней думал о белой коже, оборках и рюшах, с откровенной красотой бегущих по крутым, но нежным бедрам. Наваждение сошло с него лишь в тот момент, когда он пришёл к пруду без желания подсмотреть и застал спящую на лежаке под старым зонтом Лиззи. Рука её расслабленно опускалась к земле, в траве рядом Эдвард заметил карандаш и альбом с пейзажными зарисовками; шляпка съехала Лиззи на лоб, и в этой пасторальной сцене было столько несовершенного очарования, что он остро пожалел об отсутствии у себя таланта художника. Или хотя бы фотографической камеры. Лиззи была — его нежность, его детство. Прозрачная на свету бабочка, чистота его...

Но он уже некоторое время думал о женщинах, о розоватых телах под их одеждой. Женщина перестала быть тенью, вошла в его мысли. Работа в «Фантоме» немного научила его понимать женскую душу: он знал, что та же Паула не откажет — сорви плод, искушал внутренний голос. Однокурсники без смущения рассказывали об услужливых горничных, о молодых гувернантках, о стыдливых двоюродных сёстрах, о крепеньких юных мещаночках, о неприхотливых служанках. Порой Эдвард ощущал себя вымазанным с ног до головы, но перестать вспоминать эти грязные и очень подробные рассказы не мог. 

...Эдвард поднял голову, поправил стоячий воротник пальто и поморщился — неуместно сейчас вспоминать о позывах плоти, к чему это. В воздухе сыпал первый снег, таял, чуть касаясь земли, а трава была чёрной, даже та, что пробивалась между плитками розового мрамора. Он просто шёл за ними, боясь своего страха, оглушительного и внезапного: чёрный пруд, бледная Лиззи, её молчание и ледяная вода. Грудь её охватит холодом как броней, она запнётся о побеги, ей сведёт судорогой ноги, зимняя одежда потянет вниз; даже если она передумает, пруд всё равно заберёт её. Поэтому Эдвард чеканил шаг за удаляющимися девичьими фигурами, и подошвы его ботинок на меху утопали в шелковистой чёрной траве. 

С возвращения Лиззи домой он, бывало, приходил ночью к дверям её спальни, с книгой и свечой в руках — боялся, если она отправляла Паулу спать к себе, а не позволяла той остаться ночевать на низкой софе в ногах собственной кровати. Вдруг решит сделать с собой что-нибудь. Он ждал, когда она расхаживала по комнате, шелестя юбками, слышал плеск воды маленького умывальника и не покидал своего поста до тех пор, пока под её опустившимся телом не выстанывали, наконец, пружины кровати. Часто она ложилась только под утро. 

С Паулой Лиззи шепталась очень тихо, и та порой умудрялась вырвать из уст своей леди смешок; а ещё Лиззи часто плакала, и у Эдварда разрывалось сердце, но войти он не решался. 

На кого он был зол больше! 

Кто превратил его жизнерадостный цветок в безжизненную тень? За завтраком мать как-то резко высказалась на тему болтушек из высокородных гостиных, пригрозила, что не подпустит их больше к дому. Эдвард не понимал, пока пару дней назад сам не отправился с поручением отца в королевский банк и не встретил в городе кое-каких знакомых. Похожая на лисичку леди Блюэр, тоже пострадавшая из-за образа жизни её брата, резко заметила, что никогда бы не посмела очернить своё имя побегом в дом с сомнительной репутацией, заведение для среднего класса и бедноты — хоть бы даже знала, что возлюбленный братец там. 

Уже через год Лиззи вступит во вполне брачный возраст — и она несколько недель жила под крышей этого ужасного театра. С грязным плутом во главе, мальчишками-актёрами — жила там, куда, не скрываясь, ходили отвратительные мужчины, чтобы посмотреть на пляски и песнопения, войти в тайное общество приватных вечеров, на которых их обслуживали продажные женщины и бесстыдные мальчики. 

Слухи ползли. Эта змея наверняка была расстроена очередным побегом братца, а её семья публично отказалась от него, но Эдвард всё равно с трудом удержался от ругательств. Отвечал на оскорбления слишком резко и ушёл из банка злой, в расстроенных чувствах. Гробовщик, Брават Скай и _эти двое_ пятнали его Лиззи. Он не знал, волнует ли её собственная репутация — но понимал, что любой стресс в таком состоянии ей ни к чему. 

А ведь он сам, сам привёл её туда...

Он остановился за балюстрадой подле старой ивы. Лиззи зашла в каменную беседку возле пруда, обвитую лианами ночных калониктионов, и опустилась за стол в трещинах.

— Уже скоро четырнадцатое декабря, — сказала она, смахивая с него чёрные мёртвые листья. 

Паула села рядом. 

— ...я совсем разучилась радоваться этому дню. 

— Миледи, прошу вас… 

— Да, прости, Паула. Я мучаю тебя своими откровениями? 

— Я лишь не хочу, чтобы вы снова плакали. 

— Ну, тогда расскажи мне ещё этих смешных историй. Про заячью невесту, про живой башмачок...

Паула приободрилась и, перебравшись поближе, принялась рассказывать старую деревенскую сказку. Лиззи слушала с улыбкой, но уже через десять минут начала как-то неосознанно переплетать пальцы и отводить глаза, будто захваченная слишком сильными мыслями. Губы её чуть вздрагивали. 

— ...И вот король велел прогнать ведьму. Старуху клюнул в темечко волшебный дятел — и чары спали, она стала доброй бабушкой, поселилась в старой хижине и всю оставшуюся жизнь помогала лесным путникам.

— Чушь, — с усилием произнесла Лиззи. Паула удивлённо хлопнула ресницами. — Я слышала, что король засунул ведьму в бочку, заколотил и сбросил с утёса в море  
Она разбилась на скалах, и птицы склевали останки. Незачем жалеть меня, я не трехлетняя. Боже, — Лиззи уткнулась подбородком в поднятый воротник, — Паула, сегодня мне снилось кое-что, но... я не знаю. Это даже вспоминать неловко!.. 

— Я никогда в жизни не буду осуждать вас ни за что, — горячо сказал Паула и взяла её за руку, — тем более, вы знаете — как говорят?.. Чтобы дурной сон прошёл и не возвращался, его следует рассказать другу. 

На сей раз Лиззи молчала немного дольше, погружённая в воспоминания. Странно, но именно эта тяжесть сделала её лицо настолько красивым, что Эдварду пришлось перевести дыхание, и начало рассказа он чуть не пропустил. 

— ...вышла замуж за Сиэля, и мы занимались с ним этим, — выпалила Лиззи, и вся пошла красными пятнами. — По-настоящему. И мне было так... Да, мне было противно — он ведь холодный и... Ещё в «Сфере», когда Сиэль целовал мне руки, я чувствовала это. Всё внутри меня дрожало от ужаса. Наверное, я просто чудовище, он ведь теперь живой, и я всё равно когда-нибудь... мне придётся, да?.. Ах, но почему, почему я вообще думаю о подобных вещах?.. — воскликнула она. 

— Ох, миледи, — пролепетала Паула. Её коричневая шляпка закрыла от Эдварда тонкий болезненный профиль, когда Лиззи положила голову на подставленное плечо. — Я не... разве способны люди отвечать за содержание своих снов?

— Это ещё не всё, — тихо сказала Лиззи. Она выглядела почти одержимой. Эдвард нетерпеливо придвинулся, пытаясь расслышать бормотание. — Посреди этого сна со мной что-то произошло, и я — опять... мне кажется, вместо Сиэля был _он_ , словно они вновь поменялись друг с другом местами, и, проснувшись наконец, я вся дрожала — но уже не от страха. Я не понимаю... Что это, кто там?! — Она резко вскочила со скамейки и уставилась на развалины за спиной, но Эдвард уже пробирался по скрытым деревьями тропинкам, как больной, с головой в огне. 

Оказавшись в своём кабинете, он ещё с четверть часа бессмысленно расхаживал из угла в угол, хрустя пальцами и топя на дне души чёрную глухую злость. Надо же. 

Он знал, конечно, что его маленькая сестра в один прекрасный день выпорхнет из гнезда, что обязательно станет чьей-нибудь женой. Раньше, в минуту душевной слабости, он позволял себе думать о неком безликом господине, который для Лиззи будет скорее другом, а с пробивающимся уважением к «Сиэлю» почти смирялся с его кандидатурой — до первой же личной встречи, конечно, но тем не менее!.. Однако граф был ещё очень юн, Лиззи оставалась младшей сестрой, его девочкой, его принцессой, и в голове попросту не возникали картины подобно той, от которой Эдвард так хотел избавиться сейчас. С появлением же настоящего Сиэля всё спуталось ещё сильнее. 

Эдвард резко остановился у окна, глядя на возвращающихся Лиззи и Паулу, и кривовато улыбнулся. Проклятое воображение рисовало — Лиззи тонет в постели из шёлка, тонкая ночная рубашка не прячет крупной дрожи тела, на её ресницах замерли слезинки, её губы горят — искусаны, как давленая дикая клубника. Наверняка они такие же сладкие. А опускающуюся на неё сверху фигуру не убрать из мыслей: угловатый юношеский силуэт и хищная улыбка, руки резко разрывают сорочку по шву, и жемчужные пуговицы теряются в одеялах, и слёзы бегут, пропадая в золотистых волосах. Тот, кто порочит его Лиззи, дышит мертвечиной — еле заметным под вуалью духов запахом тления, как у тех трупов на «Кампании». 

_— Можешь не возвращаться. Ты недостоин быть мужем моей милой сестры._

_— Значит, я обязательно вернусь!_

— Молодой господин, — робко постучали в дверь. Эдвард отшатнулся, точно его застали за неприличным занятием, и надменно посмотрел на вошедшего лакея. — Маркиз и маркиза собираются нанести визит графу Фантомхайву, просили узнать, не желаете ли вы отправиться с ними? Велели карету заложить через полчаса. 

— Не желаю, я останусь с Лиззи, она ведь не едет, — звук собственного голоса действовал успокаивающе. — Но поздно уже, до ужина осталось не так много времени — как они собираются возвращаться по такой темени?.. 

— Маркиза говорит, что вернутся утром. 

— Хорошо, — Эдвард вновь шагнул к окну, — я остаюсь с Лиззи. Передай им. 

— Хорошо, господин. 

Родители собрались и уехали только после семи вечера. Отец вёз с собой подшивки хозяйственных отчётов и рекомендательные письма для племянника, взявшегося доказывать, что он лучше того, кто вернулся почти четыре года назад. К восьми Лиззи спустилась в гостиную, и Эдвард, избегая её тихого взгляда, немного неловко велел подать ужин на четверых: к ним присоединились, конечно, Паула и их зашедший в гости викарий, преподобный отец Вильям. Его присутствие оказалось очень уместным. Эдвард почти с облегчением слушал пространный рассказ о разведении гончих в соседнем городе, расспрашивал о церковном хозяйстве и некоторых изменениях в проведении служб, которые очень понравились прихожанам. 

Лиззи хмуро спросила, сможет ли исповедаться на следующей неделе, и Эдвард, от звука её голоса ощутивший, как облило изнутри кипятком, поскорее отвёл взгляд. Эта боль была почти сладкой. 

Отец Вильям отказался от предложенного ночлега, бодро сообщив, что ему ещё нужно зайти в гости к семье, из которой месяц назад сбежал сын-подросток, и откланялся. 

— Я должна была поехать с родителями, — без всякого предупреждения произнесла Лиззи и тронула Эдварда за локоть. Он вздрогнул. — Я плохая невеста, брат?.. 

— Лиззи, перестань обвинять себя в том, что от тебя не зависит! Ты явно нездорова нервами, поэтому должна думать только о себе, — рассердился тот. — Хочешь, поиграем в шарады? В винт — пригласим Паулу и Стефана? В домино, наконец? 

— Я пойду спать, — сухо ответила она и покинула гостиную. Паула, извиняюще и робко улыбнувшись, последовала за госпожой. 

Порой сердце становилось сосудом из хрусталя, и по нему как от удара начинали идти трещины, белёсые, тонкие, словно нити — много. 

Эдвард прижал ладонь к груди. 

***  
Он задремал за чтением. Под опущенными веками видел лицо сестры, ощущал горячее и влажное от пота запястье в своей крепкой хватке. Держал её, пытаясь защитить от чего-то — но в следующий миг едва не упал, как на арену во время состязания. Облизал солёные, со слабым привкусом железа губы. Книга лежала на полу — из середины выпали листы, торчали теперь, как сухие цветы. Или — мёртвые бабочки. 

Было около одиннадцати вечера. 

Он взял толстую свечу, с облегчением сомкнул пальцы на латунной ножке и, слегка содрогаясь в сонном ознобе, вышел из своих покоев. Свеча бросала отблески, длинные и странные, на фигуры застывших рыцарей в благородной экипировке Мидфордов — и делала ужасными лица предков на портретах. Они были похожи на демонов. 

В детстве он боялся этого коридора с рыцарями, особенно ночью, поэтому быстро отучил себя от меньших страхов — темноты, теней деревьев в особенно лунные ночи, грозы и грома. Чтобы не бегать под дверь к родителям и не скрестись ногтями по дереву, оглядываясь на всех этих чудовищ, после полуночи, кажется, оживающих. Мама запретила детям спать с ними, когда Лиззи исполнилось четыре, сурово объяснив, что для древнего рыцарского рода столь глупые страхи просто недопустимы. Лучшим украшением этих стен служили шпаги и рапиры, в крыло не пускали глупых гостей — только родственников, только особо близкий круг, всего две спальни для гостей. В них ночевали, бывало, леди Рейчел и маленький Сиэль — или дядя с ним. 

А ведь Эдвард тоже мог бы узнать у кузена — спросить хотя бы, — что случилось с его близнецом, отчего он вернулся один; однако они все молчали, как будто договорившись, что не стоит бередить раны, потом, потом, когда он будет готов поделиться — и забылось со временем. На графском кладбище усыхала _его_ могила — рядом с могилами родителей. 

Паула толкнула дверь, вышла, спокойно оглядевшись. Эдвард успел спрятаться за латами, в нише под гобеленом времен Столетней, кажется, войны и Генриха V. Что-то заставило сохранить себя в тайне — неловкость оттого, что он, мужчина, ночью пробирается к спальне женщины? Лицо у Паулы было хмурым, казалось старше в полутьме, она прошелестела юбками мимо быстрее, чем он решился выступить из тени и придать происходящему иллюзию нормальности. Из-под плотно прикрытой двери Лиззи пробивалась полоска оранжевого света. 

Эдвард занял пост, не вполне справляясь с дрожью. То ли натопили плохо, то ли впрямь пришли уже зимние заморозки, то ли холод просто поселился у него в сердце. 

Не только горячая ревность мучила его после услышанного рассказа — более острая, чем всё прежде, — но и леденящее душу беспокойство за неё. Отчего, например, Лиззи решилась ночевать одна, отчего попросила Паулу уйти, хотя та умела вести себя тихо, как мышка? Более того, её взгляд — Эдварду чудилось, что за ресницами появился новый жёсткий блеск.  
Что же ты планируешь делать дальше, возлюбленная сестра? 

Он услышал шаги и ещё крепче уверился в необычности сегодняшнего вечера; Лиззи ранее как в дурмане, захваченная мыслями, бродила из угла в угол, медленно и задумчиво, тяжело даже, а теперь в шагах, созвучных со скрипом старых половиц, появилась некая нездоровая нервозность — как та, что заставила её сбежать из городского дома Фантомхайвов несколько недель назад, в панике перед неминуемой встречей с причиной её страданий.

Эдвард уже решился постучать в дверь, но вдруг та распахнулась, и он изумленно замер, захваченный как на месте преступления. 

— Эдвард, — без удивления сказала Лиззи и быстро передернула плечами, — я так и думала... Заходи. 

Эдвард переступил порог и вновь замер, уже нешуточно злясь на самого себя: откуда взялись эти мысли, это неловкое смущение и нежелание входить в покои леди с наступлением ночи, пусть даже по приглашению? Она ведь сестра его, а значит— нет в том ничего дурного. Он поморщился и, пройдя на середину комнаты, быстро огляделся. 

Кровать не была разложена, хотя балдахин собирался длинными складками у изголовья и изножья. В тёплой темноте за ним виднелись брошенные поверх покрывала книги, но названий было не разобрать. На вешалках висели печальные бальные платья, пошитые Мисс Ниной к новому осеннему сезону и, кажется, со времени доставки курьером, так ни разу и не надетые. Эдварда тронула неожиданная мысль о том, что некоторые из них вероятно придётся перешивать, особенно по длине — с лета Лиззи не только повзрослела душой, но и вытянулась. С ними мешались повседневные туалеты, не отличающиеся обычной для Лиззи щепетильностью; интересно, давно ли она проводила долгие часы в гардеробной вместе с Паулой, увлечённо подбирая себе наряд? Странная женская слабость — подножка, выбивающая из сердца пару лишних ударов на единицу времени. Перед внутренним взором Эдварда пронеслись смутные, розовато-жемчужные видения — округлые бедра в кружевных подвязках, корсаж, приподнимающий бутоны груди, мерно вздымающейся дыханием. Не только Паула, сосредоточенно поправляющая сползший, излишне тесный чулок, но и все те рассказы в дортуаре Зелёного льва, передающиеся под покровом страшной тайны, запрещённые фотографические карточки с кокотками в пушистом белье, стыдливо прикрытые на срамных местах античные нимфы и богини в лондонских парках — будто шторка может спрятать от взгляда завораживающе-плавные линии тела. 

Потрясающе неуместные видения. Лиззи не распустила волосы, но конские хвосты все равно устало поникли и бледным золотом расплескались по плечам. Она была одета для сна, но что-то было не так, словно под ночной рубашкой и наброшенном на плечи тонком шерстяном халатом пряталась её любимая шпага. Вот как она выглядела. 

— Эдвард.

Он с некоторым трудом взглянул в осунувшееся лицо. Тронутое страданием и напряжённой мысленной работой, оно стало взрослее и красивее. Глаза казались зеленее, чем обычно — пряный болотный дягиль, деревенская настойка. 

— Лиззи, что ты задумала? — выпалил он и, подойдя в два шага, схватил её за руки. 

Она скосила глаза, бледнея, и вновь стало неуютно и обидно, ревностно — в прежние годы сестра никогда не прятала от него взгляд, не таила секретов. Эта проклятая осень всё запутала. Черт бы побрал Гринхилла, затащившего Лиззи в проклятый театр! 

Черт бы побрал близнецов Фантомхайвов, и их проклятую кровь. Ту, что текла в жилах Эдварда и Лиззи тоже. 

— Эдвард, — пробормотала она растерянно, — зачем ты приходишь сюда почти каждую ночь? Почему следишь за мной, когда я гуляю в парке? 

Губы Эдварда дёрнулись в виноватой улыбке, и он разжал пальцы. Лиззи медленно опустила руки. 

— Я беспокоюсь. Я боялся, что ты натворишь глупостей. 

— Уже натворила, — она в упор посмотрела на него, даже не пытаясь улыбаться. Набрала в грудь воздуха: — И собираюсь продолжить. 

Она повернулась и решительно выставила из шкафа кожаный дорожный саквояж. 

— Лиззи? 

— Я должна увидеться с ним, сама, — резко сказала она, — я сама спрошу, я обо всём у него спрошу, я больше не могу плакать, Эдвард, у меня сил нет, я такая жалкая, так ужасно жалею себя! Мама говорила, что только трусишки и слабаки плачут над своей судьбой. Так нельзя, сколько можно. Я уеду сегодня. 

Она принялась скидывать вещи, одну за другой — несколько платьев, зимние сапоги, шарфы, платки. Эдвард пришёл в себя, когда Лиззи пронеслась мимо него и, схватив за гладкий эфес любимую шпагу, начала искать корсажный пояс с креплениями для холодного оружия. Он встал между ней и будуаром. 

— Это глупо!..

— Ты не остановишь меня! — её голос зазвенел. 

Эдвард отступил на шаг — обожгло как пощечиной. Лиззи, некрасиво шмыгнув носом, продолжила собираться. Постепенно движения её замедлились, становясь всё более рассеянными и какими-то сомнамбулическими. Он прикусил язык, удержавшись от комментария, и Лиззи, отбросив случайно схваченную с комода плюшевую игрушку, рухнула на кровать. 

— Боже мой, Эдвард!.. Я просто... я схожу с ума! Я ведь даже не знаю, где его искать, в Англии ли он вообще? Да и лошадей мне сейчас никто не даст, а идти через лес по непогоде... Боже, это безумие. Я безумна.

— Лиззи, — прошептал Эдвард. Сам не заметил, как опустился рядом, как взял её за плечи — и она безотчётно доверчиво спряталась у него на груди. Сердце сладко сжалось. — Я бы отправился с тобой. Не могу смотреть на твоё отчаяние — да и мне он тоже кузен, знаешь ли. Но — пожалуйста, хотя бы не ночью, ладно? Тише, маленькая моя... Решим утром?

— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — глухо пробормотала Лиззи, — не понимаю. 

Он гладил её пушистые, пахнущие чем-то тонким и приятным волосы, держал в объятьях тёплое тяжёлое тело. Лиззи прижималась к нему всё крепче, и от бесконечной нежности в Эдварде начинали петь туго натянутые струны. 

— Ты... просто... немного запуталась, вот что я думаю, — сказал он, и сам удивился тому, как дрожит его голос. 

— Из-за меня его преследует Скотланд-Ярд. 

По сердцу проехались, как плохим смычком в неловких пальцах по струнам; в пахнущей мёдом и холодными садовыми цветами близости с Лиззи оказалось слишком много графа. Чужака — это ощущалось сейчас острее, чем когда-либо. 

— А ещё...

Она не договорила. Эдвард смущённо поправил спадающий с плеча халат — под ним была полупрозрачная рюшевая нежность, то, что мужчине видеть нельзя — пусть ему и хотелось смотреть! Собирался поцеловать её в макушку, как в детстве, ибо объятья уже переходили за грань дозволенного, но губы не успели коснуться волос. Лиззи резко вскинула голову и уставилась на него. 

Она не плакала, но скулы её сильно горели, а глаза отчаянно блестели. Эдвард улыбнулся дрожащими губами. 

— Меня выдадут за мертвеца, вот что ещё, — сказала она серьёзно, и сама обвила Эдварда руками. Тот чуть не задохнулся, но не потому, что сестра была сильнее него. — Я не желаю... этого я не желаю — с ним. Но и _его_ я… О, достаточно уже! 

Она приподнялась — Эдвард ощутил мимолетное прикосновение острых грудей, едва прикрытых ночной сорочкой, и его бросило в жар; он не успел и слова вымолвить или хотя бы отодвинуться. 

Она поцеловала бы Эдварда, не отшатнись он с грохотом крови в ушах. Лиззи замерла, как зверь перед прыжком. 

Эдвард ожидал неловкости, даже стыда, но она только странно, холодно усмехнулась — отчего-то в тот миг ему подумалось, что кровь рода Фантомхайв, кровь от крови матери их, наследие ужасной, но великолепной леди Клодии, отчётливее проявилась именно в его сестре. 

— Я не желаю любить мертвеца, — зло сказала Лиззи, — я люблю Сиэля, но не того, каким он стал. Я не желаю целовать этот холодный рот, не желаю, чтобы он трогал меня мёртвыми руками, я не желаю делить с ним ложе.

— Я не...

— И опять я ошиблась, брат, — перебила Лиззи и запахнулась, — потому что придумала себе чёрт знает что. Прости меня. 

И Эдвард потерял голову. Он, словно в лихорадке, как больной, сел на полу возле её ног — обнимал её колени, касался губами тёплой кожи, клялся. В том, что любит больше жизни, что не нужны ему другие женщины, что сделает всё ради её счастья, что переживает — о, как он переживает — за неё. Целовал её руки, каждый пальчик, и нездоровый жар потихоньку овладел его существом, стал огнём в венах. Он дрожал и бормотал что-то почти несвязное. Лиззи так долго была ребёнком в его глазах, что он совсем упустил из виду её превращение в молодую девушку, как и упустил свою влюблённость в неё. Ту самую — сентиментальную, глупую, безнадёжную. К чему и дальше обманывать себя. 

Должно быть, она тоже превратилась в сплошной жар. Он уже не различал, руки целует или едва прикрытые тонкой сорочкой колени и бёдра. Погасла его свеча и почти все свечи в комнате Лиззи, под его горящими губами было нежно и шелковисто, сладко — а где-то восхитительно горчило от пота. Руки и шёпот увлекли его на кровать, и там они продолжили целоваться — уже в губы, и Лиззи как-то зло прихватывала его язык зубами. 

Её сорочка задралась, она оседлала его бёдра и вцепилась ему в плечи. Эдвард открыл глаза и увидел — отрешённое, потустороннее лицо, разомкнутые губы, шепчущие что-то. 

Прикрытое тонкой тканью лоно горячо давило на его пах. Это было такое сладкое, такое необыкновенное ощущение, что его плоть окаменела сразу. Лиззи заметила — улыбнулась смущённо, но тепло, словно предлагая взять всё, что у неё было, забыть, забыться, быть вместе, никому не отдавать. 

Губы её вытолкнули — с трудом, через дрожь — имя, уже позабытое, детское; то, что красовалось на четвёртой могиле семейного захоронения Фантомхайвов, имя второго близнеца, самозванца — и человека, которого она, наверное, любила даже сильнее своего мёртвого жениха. Сильнее Эдварда.

Он поднялся, сомкнул руки на талии и усадил Лиззи, податливую и тёплую, на кровать. Вдохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, отдёрнул сорочку и накинул на тонкие плечи упавший халат. Быстро пробежался пальцами по пуговицам собственной рубашки, застегивая их. Руки были как чужие. Отводил взгляд. Хотелось ругаться вслух. 

— О Эдвард, — пролепетала Лиззи и крепко зажмурилась. — Разве ты не...

Он помолчал, сдерживая слова — те рвались, признания и проклятия. Но нельзя, нельзя было. 

Ведь она — рядом. 

— Я люблю тебя, — начал он медленно, — но я не... не могу, Лиззи, ты ведь моя сестра! Это неправильно, мы не должны. Извини меня за горячность. За несдержанность. Забудем. Больше мы никогда... Я больше никогда...

— Хорошо, — еле слышно отозвалась Лиззи и глубоко вздохнула. Он боялся смотреть ей в лицо. — Сохраним этот секрет между собой, — она немного помолчала. — Эдвард... ты... просто поспи рядом со мной, как в нашем детстве — помнишь? Я так боялась грозы, но родители запрещали приходить к ним, и тогда я оставалась с тобой — до тех самых пор, пока ты не уехал в колледж. 

— Да, дорогая моя, — с трудом ответил он и быстро поцеловал её в лоб. Руки его дрожали. 

Он не понимал, злится или радуется, ревнует или гордится собой. Лиззи юркнула под одеяло и посмотрела на него огромными затуманенными глазами. 

— Спать ложусь, гашу огни, Боже, душу сохрани, — пробормотала она сокровенное — словно они и впрямь были маленькими детьми. 

— Коль умру я до зари, Боже, душу прибери, — закончил Эдвард и опустился рядом. Стало немного легче. 

Веки Лиззи закрылись. Стиснув пальцами его рубашку и забившись к нему под бок, она скоро забылась сном, в котором вздрагивала и всхлипывала — но порой и улыбалась. Когда за окном забрезжили рассветные сумерки, пробиваясь стылой синевой сквозь сдвинутые занавески, а кто-то из прислуги открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы, наверное, снять с веревок высохшее белье, Эдвард ощутил, как тягучая волна подхватывает его самого. 

...Когда он открыл глаза, ударило ярким и совсем зимним солнцем. Одеяло тяжело давило ему на грудь, а перед взором таяли сладкие, запретные, завораживающие видения ночи. Он вскочил в ужасе, осознав, что спит в комнате сестры, на её кровати. Взгляд упал на часы. Всего восемь утра — ещё тихо в доме, родители пока не вернулись. Он спустил ноги на пол, дрожа от холода и вины за своё ночное возбуждение. Ноздри слегка щекотал запах — сладкий, миндальный, словно нарванные Лиззи в саду и посаженные в горшочки калониктионы, теперь-то, конечно, закрытые, продолжали источать аромат даже с приходом солнечного дня. Он посмотрел на открытый шкаф — из-за дверцы виднелся край узорчатой юбочной ткани. Эдвард добрался до стола и ослабевшими пальцами взял с него записку. 

_Мой милый Эдвард! Я надеюсь, ты поймёшь меня и не будешь злиться или мешать мне. Я всё же решила сама отправиться на поиски ответов. Не нужно меня преследовать. Я велела Стефану передать несколько слов родителям и тоже оставила им письмо; Паула отправилась со мной. Обещаю: я вернусь, как только пойму, с чего началась ужасная история, из-за которой я теперь страдаю. Вернусь, когда пойму, отчего всё произошло именно так. Не ищи меня! Я буду в безопасности._

_Любящая тебя сестра._

Эдвард перечитал записку два раза, как оглушенный. Безотчетным движением прижал бумагу, которой касались руки Лиззи, к губам и вдохнул всё тот же горько-сладкий, нежный, миндальный запах. 

Маленькие лунные цветы в горшках, распускающиеся только с наступлением сумерек, сокрушённо покачивали плотно закрытыми бутонами. Они были как она — хрупкие, загадочные. И сильные, лианами обвивающие сердце. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эдвард, гладя белые тонкие лепестки, — люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. 

Есть такие цветы, что распускаются лишь с наступлением сумерек, и родители рассказывали — раньше у старого пруда с античными статуями и старомодными беседками был разбит небольшой ночной сад; отец говорил даже, что от оглушительного ночного благоухания этих цветов люди пьянели и теряли благоразумие. Ночные сады вышли из моды, но лианы продолжали обвивать ажурные решётки, и одна такая крепко стиснула его больно бьющееся сердце: Лиззи была для него целым миром, но душой оказалась связана с другим человеком. С тем, кто заставил её страдать. 

То, что появляется лишь с приходом ночи, при дневном свете обнажает собственную иллюзорную, нестойкую сущность. Лиззи наверняка с утра стало стыдно за свой порыв — даже у Эдварда горели щёки, и от несправедливости жизни его глодала детская обида. 

Коридор встретил его рыцарями, которые были смешны и слишком малы размером для того, чтобы напугать молодого мужчину. Свёрнутое в трубочку и вложенное под рукав письмо жгло кожу. 

В ожидании приезда родителей он ходил по своей комнате, погружённый в размышления, и, только услышав шум экипажа, кристально ясно осознал — не будет он ей мешать. 

Наверное, он всё же имел право хотя бы на ту любовь, которая бережёт, а не сжигает, заботится, а не бьёт по доверчивой ладони. Если Лиззи может быть счастлива только с кем-то из этих двоих— значит так тому и быть. Он не станет мешать.

Главное, чтобы именно _эта любовь_ не спалила её дотла.


End file.
